cawfandomcom-20200216-history
American Eagle
The American Eagle is an American Wrestler for the Dynasty Wrestling Franchise. He is currently the main event heel for DWF's SmackDown Brand Career Early Beginnings Joe Mannino was a very atheletic child growing up. He was born in Norfolk, Virginia, but his family moved to Philadelphia when he was 3 months old. His father, Joe Mannino Sr. said, in an interview, that Joe Jr.'s love for wrestling started when he saw DWF in the 1980's. He saw the late-great Troy Conroy battle the legendary Dangerous Man DWF's first ever steel cage match. From that moment on, Joey knew he wanted to become a wrestler Dogwood Championship Wrestling (1994 - 1996) Mannino lucked out when DWF opened their training facility, Dogwood Championship Wrestling (DCW) back in 1994, as he was one of the first graduates. During his training he would meet AJ Johnson (aka The Rebel) and the two would become friends. They formed the tag team The Blood Bros and eventually would get called up to the DWF in late 1996. Dynasty Wrestling Franchise Debut (1997 - 2000) The Blood Bros would debut as a Rocker-like high flying tag team. Mannino would name himself "The Eagle" to pay homage to his favorite NFL Team, while Johnson names himself "Yung Rebel" (hence the Yung Ones being a tribute to the Blood Bros) As time went by, the fans were really behind the Blood Bros as they would start a feud with the nWo. A team that includes The Eagle's younger brother, "Backbreaken'" Nick Mannino. In 1998, the nWo debuted, trying to recruit The Eagle, therefore making Yung Rebel question Eagle's motives. The Eagle would make his choice clear when he Olympic Slammed his brother through a table and ripped up an nWo shirt. This was when the Blood Bros started to wear the red & black nWo emblem. The nWo would, somehow, win the DWF Tag Team Championship and a match was set for DWF SummerSlam 1998. The Blood Bros were set to win the tag titles that night, but six days before, Yung Rebel would suffer a leg injury that would take him out of action for 4 months. He would be released. The Eagle found a replacement in Harry Pewter and they won the DWF Tag Titles that night. The Blood Bros would then tread water until Harry Pewter would be released for behavior issues. Eagle would be sent back to DCW. Shawn Michaels vs. The Eagle in DCW (2001) The Eagle would return to DCW for 7 months in the year 2001, as a heel. He proved to be a great heel (like how Edge was in WWE 2005) Shawn Michaels was acting as an interim GM on the DCW Wrestling Show, and the two butted head on multiple occasions. This would eventually lead to The Eagle facing Shawn Michaels in the main event of DCW's first ever showcase special, which saw HBK defeat The Eagle after 30 minutes of war. Eagle would immediately be called back to DWF the night after WrestleMania 2001. Return to DWF, Eagle vs. Rebel(2002 - Present) The Eagle would make his return as a lower card heel for the beginning of 2002, but would make a great stand and would create his legend on July 4th, 2002 The Eagle would return in January 2002 with a lukeworm face run, and would come close to winning the DWF United States Championship from Anthony "The Snake" Williams. Then Eagle would be approached by Lord Pistoia with an offer to join the future Minestry Of Greatness. Eagle almost joins, but his old tag team partner, Yung Rebel would return to convince him to re-form the Blood Bros. With such a loud ovation for their reunion, Eagle decided to go for that. Eagle, and Rebel, would be set for a DWF Tag Team Title Match against the Dragonz (DWF Legend TimberLand & Current DWF SmackDown Superstar, J-Bregg) In the match, Eagle would turn heel and walk out on Rebel, costing his team the match. Eagle would go on to say he "carried" the Yung Rebel when they were a tag team, and considered Rebel to be "dead weight." The Rebel would retaliate by calling Eagle a pompous ass. The two would exchange in a war of words that would ultimately lead into the only singles match the two had with each other. The Eagle would defeat The Rebel at DWF Badd Blood 2002. Eagle was being the great heel he was with Shawn Michaels in DCW, but all that would change on the 4th of July that year Birth of the American Eagle Then-DWF Champion, Lord Pistoia said some unpatriotic remarks on an episode of DWF HeAT in Philadelphia, when The Eagle, to the shock of many, came out and gave Lord the Olympic Slam! Eagle would enter a one night tournament with 15 other superstars where the winner would face Lord Pistoia for the DWF Title that night. Eagle defeated The Big Charz, Perfect Koehler, Jimmy Nitro & Tithead to get the shot. Lord would make one last anti-american slur, when Eagle decided to change his gear up for the match and re-dub himself "The American Eagle" Eagle would defeat Lord for the title and hold it until No Way Out 2002, when Lord won the belt back. This solidified The American Eagle as a bonafide main eventer in the DWF. He would re-sign a 10-Year contract in 2003. Brief Stint in OMFG/ TCW (2008-2009) Eagle secretly signed with TCW under the masked gimmick Leopard during DWFs Hiatus and would be a mid-carder winning the TCW Hardcore Championship from Zack Light, and losing it to Icedude shortly after, at TCW No Mercy 2009 he defeated Mike Legand for a money In The Bank Contract at anytime for the TCW Championship, later that night, "Leopard" came out to congradulate the new TCW Champion Devin Kurou only to attack him and then roll him up to win the TCW Championship, he then unmasked himself and was revealed to be American Eagle, he would then taunt the TCW company and call it a petty excuse of a CAW league, that brought out TCW Commisioner Von "The King" Volkner, when then challanged Eagle for control of TCW at the Great American Bash, Eagle accepted, at GAB 2009, Eagle would submit the commisioner retain his championship. The next night on TCW episode 19 he announced that he was going to unify the TCW Championship with the DWF Championship, the next night, when the unification deal would be signed, NWA Champion Combo came out and called Eagle out and challanged him for a match at Preperation for Glory to unify the TCW Championship with the NWA Championship, eagle accepted then attacked Combo, at TCW Preperation for Glory, Combo defeated Eagle with help of Devin Kurou, at Do or Die (TCWs Wrestlemania) Eagle defeated Kurou in a submission match and then was attacked by Combo and Kevin Hall, in 2009 TCW was re-named OMFG and Eagle was demoted to Mid-Card losing matches to Kevin Hall, Brian Brutal, and Bruce "The Beast" until his release when DWF returned. Ever Since Then Eagle would feud with the Minestry of Greatness and would garner a DWF United States Championship, making him a DWF Triple Crown winner. in 2007, Eagle would have great matches against Paul Sexton, Zippaman, Sir Magic & TGO amongst others, but his best match would be the DWF Match of 2007, against JT Money at WrestleMania 2007. A match that saw Eagle defeat JT. However, Eagle would show that he was displeasured with not getting a DWF title shot over the past year and would turn heel, joining JBL, The MacDermott Boyz & Candice Michelle to form the CAW Faction, "Money Inc." The group would antagonize the likes of JT Money, Keller & the Super Paulio Bros, amongst others. Recently, American Eagle has become the World Champion on SmackDown, and is set to defend it at SummerSlam. However, Jordan MacDermott of the MacDermott Boyz, recently caused The American Eagle to lose his DWF World Championship at SummerSlam (JT Money was the eventual winner of the belt) How will Eagle retaliate. The American Eagle retaliated with a series of matches with JT Money. JT continually out worked Eagle, leading to a feud with the unstoppable Killgore. Heading into Wrestlemania 3, Killgore was undeafeated going in and The American Eagle would not be denied in his quest for the U.S title. The match was in Killgore's environment, a submission match. An amazing match would ensue as the two combatants slugged it out. Eventually, The American Eagle locked in the patented sharpshooter and beat Kill gore to become the man that forced him into retirement. He would hold the title up until Elimination Chamber 2012, where he lost the belt to Kirby Niles. Going into Wrestlemania 4, The American Eagle was under alot of pressure. He was scheduled to face Brett "The Body" Ferguson in an old fashion wrestling match. The Eagle also wanted his name in the world heavyweight title picture. Eagle went in with a load on his shoulders and he had to make his presence known. In a match voted match of the night The American Eagle beat Brett Ferguson and truly stated his claim for the title. The sky is the limit for The American Eagle. Personal Life American Eagle is married with 2 kids. He resides in Orlando, Florida. American Eagle's dream opponent is Troy Conroy, but ever since Conroy's sudden death in 2001, that'll never happen. Eagle is actually the one responsible for bringing the Rebel back to the DWF. All it took was one phone call to VP of Talent Relations and DWF Commentator, DJ Wentworth and JT Money revealing his secret that he and Rebel are real life brothers to get the Rebel back Wrestling Facts Championships * 1-Time DWF Champion * 1-Time DWF World Champion (1st ever) * 2-Time DWF United States Champion * 1-Time DWF Tag Team Champion * 4-Time DCW Champion * 2006 DWF King of the Ring Winner * 1-Time OMFG/TCW Champion * 2-Time OMFG/TCW Hardcore Champion Finishers * The America Slam (Olympic Slam) * Sharpshooter Entrance Music * Fly EAGLES Fly (1990's - 2002) * nWo Wolfpac Theme (As a member of the Blood Bros) * Kurt Angle's WWE Theme (2002 - 2006) * Kurt Angle's TNA Theme (2006 - present) (Current) Little Known Fact American Eagle and Backbreaken Nick Mannino are real life brothers. Also his 24 year old brother, Peter Mannino is a mid-carder at Rough Action Wrestling. It is also a fact that American Eagle is a fashion line. American Eagle is secretly Kurt Angle with a different name. IT'S NOT A SECRET NOW IS IT YOU FUCKING DOUCHE. Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Unoriginal CAWs